


Shower me in friendships

by Leviathan25, RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee, Comedy, Cupcakes, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Holidays, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Vacation, alarm, blanket, hostel, jackets, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan25/pseuds/Leviathan25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: Spending their holidays at a cheap hostel, they all meet under very unusual circumstances, involving jackets, a blanket, a shower, cupcakes and coffee!It definitely is a really strange first meeting, but that doesn't mean that these events won't start a beautiful friendship and maybe even love."EVACUATE THE BUILDING BY USING THE NEAREST FIRE EXIT"





	Shower me in friendships

**Gerard's POV:**

Travelling with your little brother can be a serious pain in the ass, especially when he spends most of your money on buying an inflatable unicorn for a pool, that you don't even own. That shit had been expensive, even though it was small (He had tried out if it was big enough for him and surprisingly it was. I regret that I hadn't taken my camera with me that day) and completely useless. 

Now we have to face the major problem of running out of money and our only option had been staying at a cheap accommodation, a backpacker hostel. There you met people from all over the world, that went to parties all night and every night and slept for the whole day. Free souls that smoked weed on a daily basis. People who didn't have to work and who disapproved of society, the accepted rules, corruption and especially capitalism. 

I'm talking about those folks, that would always wear handmade clothes, they had purchased in a small community of a town with an extremely weird name, which you couldn't even pronounce correctly, but would own the latest gadget from "Apple" at the same time. And if they had any financial problems? Well, mom and dad were always only a call away, weren't they?

No, I don’t like this place at all. I hate the simple idea of having to spend my holidays with my brother (but ”How is it not possible for you, to take your baby brother with you on a holiday once in a while?”. Mom's words). 

That isn't even the worst part! We have to share our bedroom with six other people. Six really strange human beings, that snore during the night (Oh! Excuse me! Day.) and talk out loud in languages, I didn’t even know existed. We also have to share the very same toilet and shower. Fucking great!

We have been staying at this nightmare of a place for three nights already and I am usually a lazy person myself. Let's be honest, who wouldn’t enjoy not leaving their bed the whole day? It is my fucking holiday for Christ's sake! But here I am, sitting in the kitchen at 9am, enjoying the free breakfast, that this place offers. Instant coffee and toast with jam. Delicious and healthy. At least healthier than what I eat at home.

I had prepared my plate and am currently sitting at one of the empty tables, next to the window. The only view offered to me is a dumpster, filled with empty beer bottles and a homeless man (or is it a hipster?) laying on the ground. I take my cup and am about to drink the brew, as a loud alarm starts to echo throughout every room and nearly makes me drop the coffee again.

You have to be fucking kidding me.

“EVACUATE THE BUILDING BY USING THE NEAREST FIRE EXIT”

I grab my toast and mobile and start walking through the alley, outside of our room, finding the dumb fire exit pretty fast, and follow the crowd.

If my brother had enough time to get himself drunk, he can totally care for himself in situations like this, so I didn't even consider waking him up. The only regret I have, while walking outside, is that I left my coffee on the table. At least I am wearing around seven jackets (yes, I am a jacket slut), which save me from the shivering cold, that greets me outside.

 

**Mikey's POV:**

"EVACUATE THE BUILDING BY USING THE NEAREST FIRE EXIT"

What the hell? I wake up, staring at the wall in front of me in confusion and with a really bad headache. I would probably always regret partying the whole night and drinking way too much, if it hadn't been so awesome and if it wouldn't be another way to piss my brother off. 

The way he scrunches up his nose, every time he dislikes something, is just too entertaining and extremely hilarious. I have stopped counting how many times Gerard has done it already, since our mother had told him he had to take me with him, if he wanted to spend his time somewhere else than at home during the holidays. 

Turning around to look at the door, which had just been opened and closed harshly, I recognise my older brother's jacket (Fire-red, just one of many.), before he exits the room. Karma is a bitch, I guess, since my dear and lovely brother just left me alone, not even sparing me a glance, even though a freaking alarm is blasting through the rooms and hallways. 

I manage to climb to my feet, leaving my warm, but sadly not very comfy, bed behind me, before I hastily grab my blanket and mobile, slipping into my slippers and running out of the room, which is still filled with confused, very hungover and extremely weird people.

I ignore my raging headache, hoping that my brother has some pills inside one of those ridiculous jackets, that he is wearing, aiming for the fire exit alongside some other people, who don't look much thrilled either. 

Tugging my blanket closer around my shoulders, while stepping outside, I spot my brother and walk towards him. He better be giving me one of his jackets, since it is freaking cold and he didn't even wait for me.

 

**Frank's POV:**

There aren't many good things about rich people who only live for the big parties, cheap champagne, which you only get there, and the nasty drugs, that they drown with booze, because it helps their "flow". 

If you're the kind of person who rather stays at home during those nights, to read a good book until you fall asleep with your glasses still on, but can manage to wake up really early, you are probably as lucky as me.

While every other person, who I'm sharing the room with, is sleeping and will, without a doubt, wake up with a huge hangover, I'm enjoying a peaceful and very amazing shower, using all the hot water that we will get for the next few hours.

It's always funny to see the party animals standing at the reception in the evening, demanding warm water and being overly dramatic while doing so. I'm usually sitting somewhere, where I can watch the disappointment, anger and confusion on their faces, when the receptionist just looks bored and flips them off, snickering and sometimes sending my mom or a friend pictures. At least when I'm sure that no one will notice. I really don't want to become the subject of their bickering. 

And yet they never suspect the small dude who always tunes out the world by listening to music over his headphones and who either has his head buried in some kind of novel or is outside, having fun with his own adventures. Maybe they are also kinda scared or at least respectful because of the many tattoos that are covering my whole body.

Whatever reason it is, I really don't care, as long as I'm able to enjoy my daily morning routine, without anyone or anything disturbing the peace for whatever reason. 

"EVACUATE THE BUILDING BY USING THE NEAREST FIRE EXIT"

Oh no, this must be a joke. It can't be happening. I just stare at the bathroom wall, while I hear angry and confused mumbling from the attached bedroom. Even in here the alarm can be heard loud and clear, so I almost miss the sound of one of my roommates frantically knocking at the door, telling me to get out of there if I don't want to die, because of whatever reason made the alarm go off.

With a start I snap out of my trance, adrenaline kicking in, and I hurriedly turn the shower off, grab a towel, wind it around my waist, not even sparing a glance at my clothes, completely forgetting that I could probably at least hop into my pants, before sliding on my glasses that I left at the sink before. 

I leave our shared room together with the guy who pounded at the door earlier and quickly walk down the corridor and connected fire exit. I barely notice the weird glances that I'm receiving from the people around me, but I do notice the blizzard that must've decided to visit the location, we're currently at, this morning.

Instantly starting to shiver, I wrap my arms around myself, after carefully adjusting the towel, and look around with shattering teeth, hoping that this dumb nightmare will end soon, before I catch pneumonia, or worse, my balls fall off after freezing to death.

Around me I notice a guy, with extremely curly hair, take out a cupcake from a box that seems to be filled with those. He kinda seems like he wants to share them with the people around him and I really hope he does, because then I wouldn't die hungry at least. 

Smelling coffee I whip my head around to my left, ready to ask if I can take a sip, but quickly shutting my mouth after seeing a big, blond guy with a beard, staring back at me calmly, but still totally ready to fight and kill dirty. I actually enjoy living a bit longer, even if I have to give up on the dream of having one last coffee before dying.

Lost in sad thoughts about coffee and cupcakes, I don't notice someone walking up to me with sure and quick steps, until I feel a jacket being dropped around my shoulders. I instantly feel much warmer, even though I have no idea if it is because of the jacket or the beautiful stranger right in front of me, who must've cared enough to help me during this awful morning, and is currently smiling shyly at me.

I don't even register the lanky boy behind the gorgeous guy. I must be totally out of my mind. Out of my mind after falling headfirst for a cute stranger with slightly greasy hair. No, I really don't want to die of pneumonia yet.

 

**Ray's POV:**

As usual I am awake extremely early and since I love seeing the sunrise, I had left the hostel not long after waking up, wandering around in the little town, watching nature and several people waking up, greeting them and smiling without a pause.

On my way through the streets I had spotted a small, comfy looking café and had immediately planned to visit it later. I know that it would be even better to enjoy the tasty drinks and pastries with someone else but I had come here by myself and don't really want to start a friendship with the various party people, that I have to share a room with.

The only nice person I know is the owner of the hostel, but he certainly barely has time for himself, so I don't want to annoy him any further. I am an adult and totally able to enjoy myself. At least a bit.

On my way back I notice a beautiful looking shop which sells "the best creamy cupcakes in the whole country". I always had a weak spot for cupcakes and they really look unbelievable delicious, so I quickly go in and buy 10 fresh cupcakes in different sizes and with different designs, without worrying about the fact that I probably won't be able to finish them all by myself.

Carrying two small bags, filled with wonderful food, I wander back to the hostel, smile never leaving my face. I am just thinking about giving some of the pastries to the hostel's owner and step into said building, when I hear a really loud alarm going off.

"EVACUATE THE BUILDING BY USING THE NEAREST FIRE EXIT"

I blink in confusion before stepping outside again, distancing myself a bit more from the front door, and start to watch other customers coming outside. My eyes fall on some guy, who is nearly drowning in all those jackets that he is wearing, but still seems content, and a lanky dude, wrapped up in a blanket, who staggers over to the jacket boy. Weird.

Looking at the door I also see a small kid, who is only wearing a towel around his waist and has glasses perched up on his tiny nose. I would've mistaken him for a child but the amount of tattoos, covering his skin, are telling me otherwise. Either way this guy will freeze to death and I bet he hasn't eaten anything yet either.

I instantly start to search for the biggest and best looking cupcake, wanting to give it to the poor man and maybe also start a new friendship this way. Glancing around, I decide to share some more of my cupcakes with the people around me, since I clearly have enough. I should start with shower dude, jacket boy and blanket guy first.

I stand up, walking over to the small guy, also seeing the jacket and blanket boys at his side, since they are seemingly sharing their jackets and the blanket with each other. I smile to myself and nod at the tall man, who is staying right beside the little group, clutching a huge coffee cup in his hands. He will totally receive a cupcake, too!

I stop in from of them, silently holding out a cupcake to the small guy, who is sitting in the middle of the other dudes and smiles gratefully at me, before grabbing one of the pastries and thanking me, which makes me grin right back at him, before I hand the others one, too, after they looked up at me with the most hopeful expression ever.

Yes, this morning is certainly filled with sweet surprises. Almost as sweet as my cupcakes!

 

**Bob's POV:**

This morning really was exhausting. I had woken up at around 5am, because some stupid drunk rich kids, had decided to come back during that time and turn the damn lights on. These little drunkasses hadn't even apologized, even though they had clearly seen me. I would've loved to just punch them in their faces, but refrained from doing so.

Instead I had taken a quick and warm shower, leaving the water on afterwards for a long time, while getting ready, just wanting it to turn cold. Then I had 'accidentally' pushed some of their makeup to the floor and squinted their own shampoo over some clean shirts, that they had tried on in the bathroom, but decided not to wear for their 'little' party night. I also made sure to only leave a bit shampoo in each of their bottles. Mine is locked away in my little safe, together with most of my other stuff.

I want to ask for another room anyway, so these idiots won't even be able to suspect me. They will probably blame the events on their own stupidity, that comes with their drunkenness. They usually don't even remember a thing from the night before anyway.

I leave the room, grumbling and in search for coffee. No way in hell will I start my day without that little heaven on earth. Standing in front of a vending machine I wait impatiently for the coffee, still not really awake when it happens.

“EVACUATE THE BUILDING BY USING THE NEAREST FIRE EXIT”

I want to scream, I really do, but as usual I just grow even quieter, staring at the machine in front of me accusingly. I won't go without my precious morning drink. I notice someone approaching me and hope that the dude won't want me to leave the building. I never had luck with stuff like that though and as I shift my gaze to the side I recognize one of the employees of this dumb place, who is fidgeting a bit under my murderous gaze.

“E-Excuse me Sir.. we need you to leave the building immediately...”, he stutters, clearly uncomfortable. I don't say anything for a long while, just looking down at the guy.

“I won't leave this shithole without my goddamn coffee, that I just paid for. Now find someone else that should leave.” I answer coldly and the nervous employee turns around in fear, nearly running away from me, without even trying to make me obey.

I start to look at the vending machine again, getting annoyed by the repeating alarm, but finally my coffee is finished. I grab it and go outside, just looking at the building, drinking the hot drink. Finally.

While waiting, I notice a small dude beside me, that is shivering like hell, staring at me and my coffee, as if it could save his life. Which it probably could, considering that the only thing that he is wearing is a towel and that it could warm him up a bit. It is freaking icy outside. I just lift an eyebrow and even though he had looked like he had wanted to ask for a sip, he flinches and looks away.

After a few seconds two guys approach him, one of them giving him one of way too many jackets. How does he even wear all of those? The third guy offers his blanket and now they just sit down beside me, huddled up in their cozy looking blanket and jackets.

I hear someone approaching, facing in the direction of a guy with impressive hair, who nods at me and, a few seconds after that, gives the three men beside me cupcakes, before also offering one to me. I gladly accept and mutter my thanks. All of a sudden the jacket dude stands up, comes over to me, and just takes my coffee, drinking a bit.

Alright, this morning is not only exhausting, but also completely ridiculous and weird.

 

**Narrator's POV:**

Bob was staring at Gerard with the most hateful expression ever, but the older man didn't seem to notice, instead handing his brother the warm drink. Mikey instantly took a few sips, before holding the cup out to Frank.

Frank wrapped his tattooed fingers around the cup, but looked up at Bob, not wanting to just drink it and get into a fight with the tall stranger. The two kind men, who had already tasted the drink, didn't seem to care too much about the blond guy's anger. The youngest of the little group had expected Bob's significant murder gaze, but was instead met with a defeated sigh and an eye-roll, so he grinned brightly and toasted in the tall male's direction, before drinking a bit himself.

Bob silently offered Ray his coffee, too, who thanked him, before tasting it and giving it back to the original owner.

“I'm Ray Toro by the way.”, the curly haired man offered with a kind smile and added “I'm staying here, because I totally needed a vacation and know the owner of this place.”

“I'm Bob Bryar.. you really need to talk to them for me. I want to change rooms.”, Bob announced, before Gerard nodded eagerly.

“We also need a room! My brother Mikey and me! I'm Gerard Way, but you can totally call me Gee!”, he smiled, showing his small teeth. His brother just nodded without showing any emotion on his face.

“Dude! Your teeth are so small! It's amazing! Oh.. and I'm Frank Iero. Not Lero, not Ierho, not Oreo, not Fronk, got it? And all of you saved my life here! If you want to continue doing that... hell! Get me outta that damn room!”, the smallest of them exclaimed excitedly.

Ray just nodded happily, agreeing to their plans, when Mikey piped up quietly “How about sharing a room together? I mean, we all obviously dislike the morons that we have to share a room with and we don't really hate each other yet, so why not share? I'm sure that would be 100 times better than being tortured by our current roommates.”

Everyone stared at him before nodding quickly, instantly warming up to the idea. Everyone but Bob, who just shrugged his shoulders, which was still the best agreement they could've gotten from him.

While they were all still silently enjoying each others company, some of them more than others, and sharing their stuff, the alarm stopped and the hostel's owner slipped outside, announcing that it had been a false alarm and that everyone could return to their rooms, which ended in some angry grumbling from one half of the crowd and happy cheering from the other.

Ray ran to the owner, just talking to him shortly, before turning around and nodding excitedly in his new friend's direction. All of them, even Bob, seemed relieved and they came over, Ray telling them in which room they should meet in half an hour, promising to get all the keys for the room and everyone went their own way, even though Gerard followed Frank 'by accident', stuttering something about wanting to help him with his belongings, since he still needed to get dressed. Frank gladly accepted and Mikey just rolled his eyes fondly, deciding to pack Gerard's stuff for him, but only this time.

 

**Bob's POV:**

It had been one hour ago that I had met the four weirdos, called Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Ray, and they had already decided that we were best friends and would from now on do nearly everything together.

I had tried to resist but who can say no to cupcakes, fruit gels and jellybeans? Frankie had also decided to use me as his horse, since he constantly jumps onto my back to get a piggyback ride, when he isn't currently all up in Gerard's space. Those two are so hopelessly falling in love with each other, it makes me want to gag, but Mikey is already making gagging noises whenever they share lovesick glances. I like Mikey.

We are currently on our way to a sweet little coffee shop, that Ray had seen a few hours ago, since all of us wanted to have brunch. Even me. I have to admit that the small town is kinda beautiful and that I like the atmosphere. My new 'best friends' are a way better company than my last roommates and I can't really complain.

I am feeling content and maybe this vacation isn't going to be as bad and boring as I originally thought.

Forget about me feeling content. Frank is climbing onto my back again. I would probably just let him fall down, but the dude has very impressing puppy eyes and Gerard would start crying rivers and that is way too exhausting. I wrap my arms tightly around Frank's legs, to prevent him from falling down, and continue walking, without even grumbling about it. I'm content enough, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Another sweet little story that was actually based on an event in Leviathan's life! We just added a few things to make the story work out!  
> I really hope that you like the idea and enjoyed reading this!  
> In case you find any mistakes, please tell me! I tried to read it through and correct everything but I'm definitely not perfect!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> xoxo Chelly


End file.
